Odd Ones Out REDO
by White Werewolf girl
Summary: REDO OF THE FIRST Aiko is the niece of the Lord Death and is in need of a weapon(s). Follow her, Venus, and Julias through their lives at DWMA.


**_Yoooooo little pups White here! This is literally my first story on this wonderful place called Fanfiction, so be nice in criticism, and just a warning my grammar sucks ass soooo… any way soul eater and its characters don't belong to me…and only two out of our three Oc's don't belong to me matya's oc: Aiko Walston mine:Venus Bolton jaydens's : Julias Holloway_**

_Thoughts_

_"talking"_

**_Enjoy the story pups –white werewolf girl._**

Aiko walked onto her uncle's office, "Hey Uncle Death. I'm here!" She called out, "Hey Aiko how are you?" Lord Death asked her. Aiko shrugged, "I'm okay but you wanted to see me?" She asked him with a bored look. Death nodded while whipping out some pictures, "Like with Kid I want to help you find a partner, so choose out of these people, if you can't find one we can try again later." She looked at all the photos. A man has caramel skin, brown eyes and short, crazy purple hair, a medium build, and had little to no clothes. His left arm was transformed into a scythe blade that was black with pink stripes. The next man had dark blue eyes and straight black hair, he had a square face and a small nose and a handlebar mustache, he also had a fat build wearing a tux that was yellow with a light red under shirt and yellow tie his right leg had transformed into one half of a nun chuck. Next was a boy with platinum blonde hair and electric green eyes, with a light grey tank top with black jeans and a black leather jacket. In the corner of the picture it was written that he was a flintlock pistol. "Him." She took the boy's photo from her uncle and noticed a girl around her age that looked a little awkward having her picture taken, the girl had light coral blue colored hair with dark blue highlights that went down to her waist and hazel eyes with a hoodie that was slightly worn and was a few sizes two big with slightly baggy jeans. She had her right arm transformed into a blade of some kind of bardiche blade. The blade had red claw marks going to the tip and was a light blue with a silver edge. "And her." She snatched the photo of the girl. "Two huh? Well I'll give these two a call." He said before turning to his mirror. He put the girl's number in first. They both herd the typical ringing of the phone that tells that the phone was ringing. "Hello?" came a voice that was nervous "Yes is this Venus Bolton?" there was a pause "Ye-yeah? Who is this?" She asked hesitantly "This is Lord Death you know how you had your picture taken for my niece?" Death questioned, "Mhm" Venus hummed back, "Well you have been chosen, can you come here to the DWMA?" He asked, "Yes, yes I can." She said happiness and disbelief in her voice. "We'll see you here then!" Death chirped cheerfully. He hung up and began to call the boy; "Hello?" the voice sounded like it belonged to a boy in the middle of puberty answered. "Hello this is lord Death." "Hello sir. If you are looking for Julias Holloway you are speaking to him." He said. "Yes good. Well you have been chosen to be my niece's weapon. Think you can meet here?" he asked. "Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible." Then the sound of a phone hanging up. Death turned to look at his niece and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll call you when they're here okay Aiko?" The young teen nodded "Yes uncle."

_**Well what do you think pups. It's not that bad if I do say so myself. I re-did this cause in the time spent away from it I have broken my laptop, started writing this chapter and the second on my closest friend's computer cause she is awesome, learned more about writing then when I did back when I started this, and have entered my freshmen year of high school so there's a lot going on. Thank you all for staying and waiting for the next chapter I'm sorry for the disappointment but please be patient with me I am an amateur after apologies if the characters seem ooc cause it's been a while since I've watched soul eater now. I have no idea where I'm going with this it might be a while before the second chapter.**_


End file.
